Advances in treatment have transformed HIV from being a fatal disease, which was the reality for infected individuals before the advent of combination treatment, into a long-term chronic condition. As expected, the number of individuals requiring life-long therapy is increasing and the need for improved therapies with fewer side effects are still needed, as well as approaches that may one day eradicate this virus. It is critical for infectious disease healthcare workers and researchers to keep abreast of new drug developments to facilitate the development of novel and potent therapies for HIV, especially in third world countries. HIV DART: Frontiers in Drug Development for Antiretroviral Therapy is a biennial conference to interest physicians, clinicians, nurses, scientists and clinical researchers in the HIV, co-infection (with HBV/HCV), and retrovirology arenas. Specific Aims: 1) Assemble clinicians, nurses, researchers and basic scientists together to advance knowledge of the ongoing drug development processes in antiretroviral research;2) Blend the areas of biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research to provide the scientific community an increased understanding of the current and future challenges in therapeutics for HIV infection;and 3) Supplement and enhance the training of underrepresented scientists from various countries, young graduate students, nurses, and/or post-doctoral fellows through attendee scholarships. Educational Objectives: 1) Understand the role of viral targets in the drug discovery and development process;2) Identify novel therapeutic agents and viral targets for retroviruses;3) Develop improved strategies to reduce or eliminate drug-resistance and toxicity;4) Understand reservoirs and viral persistence towards HIV eradication;5) Develop microbicides and other preventative approaches;6) Understand the consequences of hepatitis co-infection on the management of HIV-infected individuals;7) Provide insights on novel immunological approaches compatible with clinical drug development;8) Develop targeted approaches to improve the pharmacology of antiretroviral agents;and 9) Understand HIV therapy in pediatrics and the aging population. Design &Methods: The HIV DART program will be designed by an internationally-recognized Program Committee, and conducted over 3.5 days in locations conducive to attendance from around the globe. It will include scientific presentations in both oral and poster presentation formats. The Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education (ACCME) accredited program will provide ample time for formal and informal interactions between delegates and faculty. HIV DART usually takes place in the United States and the Americas. Relevance: HIV DART: Frontiers in Drug Development for Antiretroviral Therapies is an international biennial conference that provides a forum for infectious disease healthcare workers and researchers from around the globe, including third world countries, to learn about new developments in novel and potent therapies for HIV. HIV DART also encourages young scientists to participate by providing scholarships to those that have an accepted presentation. HIV DART provides accredited Continuing Medical Education training for physicians, ensuring a lasting and positive public health impact on treatment of HIV throughout the world.